This invention relates to an improved process for making alkylpolysaccharides in which the alkyl group contains from about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms and the polysaccharide chain contains from about 11/2 to about 30 saccharide units. The improved process gives a good polysaccharide chain length distribution and a good color. The process can be used to prepare highly efficient alkylpolysaccharides useful as detergent surfactants and foam builders for anionic detergent surfactants.